Rehki'to Mhenku
Rehki'to Mhenku Rehki'to Mhenku is one of the two "Adventurer Twins" along with R'theya. Together they are the Warriors of Light and two of the most famous adventurers in Eorzea. Due to the circumstances surrounding his past, he is an honorary member of the R tribe, and is considered R'theya's twin brother. Something of a Jack of All Trades, Rehki'to has nineteen total classes, but has a noted preference for ranged classes. He also has the title of Grandmaster of Magic due to having preferred them for the majority of his travels. Personality Overview Rehki'to has something of a bleeding heart, and has a hard time turning down people that need help. This and the fact that he is quick to trust leads him to be easily manipulated by malicious people masquerading as just, or even those that pretend to have redeemed themselves. He does have a bit of a mischievous streak to him, though, and has been known to play harmless pranks on people when he can get away with it. As far as friends go, he tends to be protective and will go to ridiculous lengths to make his friends happy. It's also worth noting that Rehki'to tends to favor acting as a friend above whatever other roles he has (apart from family). Such as with the Admiral, who he likes to treat as an old friend as opposed to his Grand Company commander. This goes for all of the commanders he's met thus far, so whenever there are large meetings, he finds it intensely difficult to focus on the task at hand unless it's an immediate threat. Contrary to popular belief, Rehki'to doesn't much care for fighting. Ridding places of beasts and tracking down miscreants for locals were just jobs and necessary to get coin to continue travelling with his sister. He's much more of a wanderer than a fighter, and he had never done much actual combat before joining the scions. In fact he's pretty hard to truly anger. Generally the things that upset him the most are unnecessary sacrifices, such as when a friend gets themself hurt for no real reason or in a way that could have been avoided. Similarly the Garleans upset him (mainly) due to their lack of consideration for other living creatures as opposed to the other more obvious reasons to hate them. Physical Appearance Being a Keeper means he's got rather sharp oversized canine teeth and large round pupil as opposed to the narrow, slit shape that the Seekers have. His fur and hair is a vibrant shade of purple with blue highlights near the ends. When loose, it tends to get in his way, so he keeps his hair braided back unless it's a special occasion. He's quite short for a male Miqo'te, and looks about 15 in age despite being about 20. History Much of Rehki'to's early years are a mystery to even himself, his earliest memory is of waking up nestled next to R'theya, already an established part of the R tribe. In truth, the small Keeper of the Moon was abandoned in the woods by his mother, a vain woman who disliked men, and bearing male children meant bestowing her name upon them. Instead of suffering a second son she left the child to die in the woods the first chance she got. Thanks to his older siblings, he was left near the R tribe's borders. Once accepted into the tribe he quickly latched onto his new family, especially his twin. As a child he had a tendency of either following R'theya around like a shadow or watching the older kids, Namely R'nayah, practice their hunting techniques. In part because of R'theya's lack of interest in the weapons typical of their tribe, Rehki'to took up the bow in order to support her. He figured as long as one of them did, it would be alright because they would still be pulling their weight. Possessed of a keen eye and a sharp mind, Rehki'to began practicing in secret. Before the Fall If one were to ask Rehki'to why he began adventuring, he'd likely say it was due to feeling like he was needed elsewhere. The twins enjoy helping others, and the R tribe didn't particularly have a need for their talents, but after setting out on their journey is where things get hazy for him. He can remember pieces, fleeting memories of meeting people, of assisting in fights alongside his sister, but he only had a faint inkling of what could have caused the lapse in memory, and the aftermath of Cartenau seems to fit well. It only became more strange once they visited home and found that they had not grown physically past fourteen summers. His curiousity piqued, he didn't even hesitate in agreeing when R'theya suggested they travel to Gridania. Clearly they had some questions in need of answering, and those answers lay in Eorzea. A Realm Reborn Their first stop in Eorzea was a city-state by the name of Gridania, A verdant, rustic gem set in the middle of what the twins found was called the Twelveswood. The carriage ride there was long and uneventful, so the two hardly thought about it when they dozed off. Jack of All Trades Rehki'to prides himself on versatility, though there are classes that he tends to favor over others. Dancer A recent addition to his repertoire, Rehki'to took Dancer initially simply to assist what he thought to be a talented, but struggling troupe of dancers. In doing so, he became rather attached to the thought of raising spirits through dance while still being deadly enough to defend his sister if need be. Astrologian Having always had a fascination with the stars, Astrologian has proven to be Rehki'to's favorite healing class out of the three. The cards took him a while to grasp, but he understands it better now that he's had practice. Sometimes he plays with the cards even when not using the class actively. Red Mage This is a class Rehki'to feels the most comfortable with overall. He feels able to assist his sister when she needs healing and he can inflict damage, either physical or magical in the next moment. He doesn't feel as restricted, able to be all over the battlefield and fill whatever role is required of him. Bard He began his journey as an archer, knowing the basics of archery taught by the R tribe, and then bolstered by the teachings of the Gridanian Archer's Guild. As such the bow holds a special place in his heart even if it isn't his most powerful of classes. Through his guild he became aware of a bard that soon became his mentor. He wasn't initially too interested in the music, but soon found that he could use it to write songs for his sister and friends to lift their spirits or help them relax. Summoner The second class Rehki'to picked up overall, and the one he stuck with the longest out of all of them is Summoner. Starting off at the Arcanist guild, Rehki'to found himself enamored with his instructor, K'lyhia. He threw himself into his studies in an attempt to impress her, but only ever got compared to the guildmaster. When she decided to run off in search of the Guildmaster in the end Rehki'to was heartbroken, and resolved never to return there unless absolutely necessary. He found a new instructor in the form of Y'mhitra, Y'shtola's younger sister. He's much happier learning from her anyway. Dark Knight Picked up entirely on accident, Rehki'to stumbled upon this class by attempting to investigate a corpse left to rot in the Brume. Unfortunately the man was a Dark Knight and was not dead- but he awoke too late, and Rehki'to had found his soul crystal... and like always, it latches onto him. He barely uses this class, only in dire situations. Gladiator/Paladin This class is mostly an ode to Haurchefant. Rehki'to recieved a replica of his shield, but had no class able to use it, so he picked one up. He's still learning, but he's determined. Trivia * Likes to slink off when he has some down time and find the highest place he can get to. He likes to be able to see his surroundings and things look really pretty from high place. ** This extends to indoors as well, and he can be found in very strange places when confined. (e.g. Top of bookshelves, Chandeliers, etc.) * Collects shiny objects, and keeps them in a little sack that he keeps in his room at the Rising Stones ** These are often decorations that fall off of armour, marbles, or particularly pretty colored glass. * He's a sappy romantic at heart, and often falls in love at first sight. Over the course of the story, he's had a crush on several people, Including an almost relationship with Haurchefant.